It's not my end
by X1xMomo-Chanx1X
Summary: Just something who crossed my mind and seems to be perfect for this pairing ! please read and be nice
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto if I had Sakura would be different ^^ and it's my first story so please be nice ! and sorry for grammars and spelling and the song is mine so please don't copy hit or ask before .

All your whispers behind my back , say what I have done ?

Because today I'm going to free myself

My wings are not chained anymore …

_I took if from the kitchen , well sharp , with a shining lame , maybe it's an error but I can't take it anymore , I feel like trashes , today again they beaten me . I think that maybe … yes maybe I deserved it … I don't know . But deep inside my heart I want to live again not to throw my life despite all these things I can't …_

That was not a long time ago , I was happy

Family , friends and a lover I had all

But one day she came saying all these craps about me

You trust her a total stranger compar to me

I was not much popular but I had enough to be happy

But this day all ended

You my friends you turned your back at me

You my love you cheated one me with her

And say that we was finish from some time

Only family stayed by my side

_These memories are too hard , it's hurt to think of it _

_Flashback _

_« What ? Do you really think I could do that ? I love Sasuke , I wouldn't even think of cheating on him ! » _

_A pinkette screamed at her so called friend , with them was Karin the girl who made Sakura life's hell , she was a childhood friend of Ino so they all accepted her even Sakura but after a month she started to talk about the pink haired girl and saying lies to make all her friends hate her , she said that she was a whore , a bitch and say that she sleept with her boyfriend a boy named Suigetsu _

_« She told us all ! Sakura keep lying we know you stole her boyfriend , we know you talk behind our back ! _

_Sakura had enough , tears formed in her eyes . She looked at them and saw in their eyes disgust , hate and betrayal ! What the fuck ? She screamed in her head , she was the one betray not them , desperate she run at her house and stayed in her room three day before she could speak at her mother . _

_'Mom … They said I was a whore and all … they don't believe me what can I do ? And Sasuke cheated on me and … and he said we were finish from some time and I didn't even know it !_

_-Sakura dear … you're strong , they will understand you are not what she said '_

_That night her mother held her tight , whispering words to comforts her and make her better _

_, that night Sakura thought all we be better so she decided to go back to school , to explain them the truh . But … _

_End flashback _

I'm the victim of her and her actions

But you can't see that

With her you are , happy and not caring about me

I'm dying little by little

At school I'm know to be a bitch

A girl who stole her boy but I don't even know him

Beaten all the day , hiding my tears

I try to be strong for those who stay by my side

But I won't let them be hurt because of me

So I'm gonna end this

_Flashback _

_« Hey that's her , the Haruno who cheated on Sasuke » _

_« She stole the boy of Karin-sama ! » _

_« There's rumors who said she even slept with the principal , and that's why she have good marks ! » _

_« Seriously , she disgust me , doing that to Sasuke and Karin she must be a total bitch . »_

_That's was one of her day , after her fight with her friends , Sakura has been treated like a nothing , students she doesn't know started rumors about her but that was not the worst after a week only she came home with bruise or wound all over her body . She make her best to hide it but her parents found out and became mad . They tried to speak with the principle but tht only things he say was « Never Sakura has been maltrated here and even if it's her fault » Outraged they tried to make her switch school but she declined saying there was nothing wrong with her ._

_End flashback_

_Sakura smiled at this memory , maybe she should have go in an other high school . But she was too stuborn and she believed all that was only a nightmare but how wrong she was . _

If you read this then it's to late

I'm away from this hell

Dad , Mom don't be sad

I want you to be happy and protect the rest of the family

Now I will tell you the truth

She never had a boy who was cheating with me

Never I betrayed neither of you

Maybe I made mistakes but not so big

You hate me for nothing

But I stop fighting for you

I'm done crying

You lost a friend a girl who would have done anything for you

All this is your fault I think you're happy

But you have my blood on your hands

They will know the truth and you will suffer like I have

Welcome to hell

_Dear any one who read this letter , _

_I don't know who you might be , maybe dad , maybe mom or even a stranger I don't care . _

_I'm Sakura haruno and you probably find the letter near my corps , it's must be a shock but please listen , no read . _

_If you don't known me then you must think I'm mad but no I was only desperate , you see I didn't have a good life , at first all was perfect , I had friends , and a boyfriend Sasuke Uchiwa but then Karin arrived and my life became hell . At first I lost friend one by one then my boyfriend , he was cheating one me with her the bastard , and at the time passed I became bullied by students I didn't know , I didn't listened to my parents when they told me to change school . I think I wanted to believe it was only a nightmare but no it was not so that's why today you read this letter . _

_The girl Karin talked behind my back but I made research and find the truth about her the papers with the letter is about it . _

_I beg you to give them to my parents and ancient friends I don't want any of them to suffer like I have so please make my last wish real . _

_Goodbye mom dad I'm sorry if I was not the perfect girl but I love you . _

_Little bro take care and remenber me like a sister not a bitch , I will always protect you wherehever I am . _

_The person who read this I thank you because I know you will fullfish my wish . _

_Farewell _

_Sakura Haruno . _

_There she was ,putting an end of the hell she was living but before her body meet the hard floor she was wrapped in warms harms . She felt her body fall into __uncounsciousness and with the last remant of force she have turned to see her savior but all she could see was orange … orange hair _

_« Maybe it's not my time »_

**« Flash spécial , a girl has been found near the lake of the End , the girl Sakura Haruno attempted a suicide but have been saved thanks to a mysterious man . The principale of her high school will be put under arrest for not helped the Sakura Haruno when she was bullied by her comrads . The family wants to thanks the savior of their daughter privatly and demande to him or her to come to the hospital for a proper reward »**

Done ! I don't know if there will be more chapters it depends of your remarks and what you think . So until this bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks for reviews I'm glad that some of you liked it ! It's chapter two ! I'm french so my grammer it's not as good as a lot of authors here but I try to do my best so be nice please ._

_I woke up in a bed who was not mine , then I saw my mother and father they were crying . Why ? They seemed so sad but why ? Then it came to me … I tried to die , I cut my whirsts with a knife but why I'm alive ? I wanted to die ! I wanted to be free , but Maybe there a good reason of why I'm alive , maybe there something in this world for me someone who care for me and will make me happy . Mom , dad I'm sorry for all , I will not run away , not anymore_

Nerver in my life I suffered more

All I wanted to left

Was the simple truth

But someone thought I had to live

I had another chance to feel

It will probably be hard

But I won't be foolish to trust you anymore

Life smile at me again

Even if you crushed me , taked me down

Even if it let scars I'm not gonna go under

I can live again …

_She was finally out ! After a long too long long week in the hospital she had enough , but she was happy again , her family was with her , and she xas going to be transferred to a new school , Akatsuki High School something like that . She was free from her nigtmare even if it was still hunting her she felt like someone was protecting her , like a guardian or even a god but whenever she turned to see there was nothing or just an orange flash , maybe a pumpkin , and she began to think that maybe she was a little insane but little did she know that indeed a 'god' was protecting her ._

You came to me

Demanding my pardon

Beging me to forgive you

You said you're ashamed by that

But when I was crying you never helped me

No No you can't demand that

You can't hope my forgiveness

I had enough

If I never tried to do that

Will you have come back ?

No I don't think so

_« -Sakura-chan ! Please listen to us ! We're so sorry ! Please !_

_-No Naruto ! You're nothing to me now ! _

_-Forehead please we made a mistake ! But you can't blame us !You could have tried harder to explain yourself ! _

_-Can't blame you ? How the nerve of you ! I attempted to end my life because of you ! I tried to explain ! I tried to show you I was not a bitch like she said but you trusted her ! Not me ! You betrayed me for her after all I did for you ! _

_-Sakura , we're sorry come back . We all want you back _

_-You want me to come back ? But **I** want you to disappear from my life . »_

_After that she turned away not bothering to look back at them , even if it was still hurting her she won't cry anymore for them _

If she is so much better

Then go with her

For you to understand

I have to cut my whirsts

Yes I have tried to die

But someone think I had to live

I will not waste my time

You were my first love , my first boy

You were my best , my rival , my sister

You were my friends , a segond family

But like a butterfly , love , feelings , friendship

Are ephemeral so I think it's time

Yes it's time to say my farewell

_It's time to go , even after what they did I had good time here , goodbye to you my friends , I really wish that all this was only a nightmare but it's not and things will never go back to how they were . _

_Goodbye Sasuke , you were my first love and I know that you really loved me but not enough to protect me _

_Bye Pig , you were my first friend and like a sister but they're things that you never understood about me _

_Bye girls , I wish the best for you . Hinata stop trying with Naruto he's not for you and you Tenten it's time to realise that the one you love is Lee _

_Naruto maybe I should have dated you instead of Sasuke but we both know that it would have conducted to nothing but tears _

_Please be all happy and don't let any one hurt you like you did to me that's all I wish . _

_**« Sakura dear it's time , we're here . **_

_**D'on't worry mom I will be fine beside it's not my end »**_

_****_So ... I know this chapter is not good sorry there would be a last to come


End file.
